The Knowing
by BrittanaSantittany11111
Summary: During the summer Human Elena has sex with an original vampire. Elena ends up getting compelled to forget about who she had sex with. 8 weeks later Elena starts to feels sick and finds out that's she pregnant. Her friends will help her though her through her pregnancy. G!p Rebekah
1. Chapter 1

The Knowing – During the summer Human Elena has sex with an original vampire. Elena ends up getting compelled to forget about who she had sex with. 8 weeks later Elena starts to feels sick and finds out that's she pregnant. Her friends will help her though her through her pregnancy. G!p Rebekah

A/N I don't not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters.

Okay guys here's the deal. I've decided to have everyone Alive in this story. Some people may come in future chapters, but not right now. Enjoy.

XxXx

_8 weeks later: First day of junior year._

Elena walks downstairs with her backpack on for school. She walks into the kitchen. She sees her Aunt Jenna and Alaric.

"Morning guys."

"Hey Elena." They both said.

"Where's Jeremy?"

"Oh he left with Matt. He wanted to get to school early." Alaric said.

"I hope he does well in school this year. I was worried about him being caught in the wrong things."

"I agree Elena. Watch him. Tell Stefan I said Hi." Jenna says with a smile.

"I will." Elena picks up an apple.

"Be good Lena. I'll be there soon." Rick kisses her forehead.

"Okay. See you guys later." Elena leaves.

XxXx

"Okay so it's our junior year and we need to make the best of it." Caroline chirps.

"Care come on. You said that for our freshman and sophomore year." Bonnie whines.

"Bonnie! We'll be done with school soon."

"I know."

"So how's your Grams?"

"Awesome. She's teaching me more magic today."

"You're awesome Bonnie."

"I know." Bonnie smiles.

"Oh hey there's Elena." Caroline spots the girl out.

"Hi Lena." Bonnie greets.

"Hey Bon. Hey Care."

"Ready for class?" Bonnie asks.

"A little bit. I'm glad Rick is still teaching. He's the best."

"Yeah he is. So let's go to see our favorite teacher." Caroline says.

"Yeah let's go." Elena walks to class with her best friends.

XxXx

The trio along with Stefan are sitting in class taking notes. Elena feels something odd in her stomach making her frown. Elena starts to feel sick. She clutches her stomach. She whimpers. Rick turns around looking at her holding her stomach.

"Elena you okay?" Her step-dad asks.

"No. I feel weird."

"Lena what's going on?" Bonnie is worried.

"I don't…." Elena doesn't even finish her sentence. She runs out of the classroom and runs into the bathroom throwing up. Elena throws up so much that her throat starts to hurt. She hears the door open. She feels someone holding her hair up.

"You okay?" Bonnie rubs her back.

"No. I've been feeling weird Bonnie."

"Lena let's go to Grams." Bonnie helps her up.

"Okay let me grab my stuff." Elena walks out.

Bonnie walks out almost bumping into Stefan.

"Damn you scared me."

"Sorry. Is she okay?"

"I have no idea. I hope she is."

"Does she need a doctor?"

"I'm taking her to my Grams. Maybe we can find out before a doctor."

"Need me to go?"

"No it's okay. I'll call you."

"Okay well let me know." Stefan walks back into the classroom.

XxXx

"How is she Grams?"

"Not good."

"What do you mean?"

"Bonnie has Elena had her period yet?"

"I have no idea. Usually she gets it around this time because she cramps a lot."

"Bonnie Elena's pregnant."

"What?" Bonnie's eyes widen.

"8 Weeks to be exact."

"How can she pregnant and not know about it?"

"Because she's not pregnant with a human baby."

"I don't understand." Bonnie is confused.

"She's pregnant with a vampire baby."

"Oh my god."

"Bonnie Elena's life is in danger."

"Why?"

"Elena is pregnant with a vampire baby now. She's will be a target to every vampire or werewolf."

"We have to keep her safe."

"Call Stefan. He needs to know." Shelia walks into the guest room to check on Elena.

XxXx

"Okay thanks Bonnie." Stefan walks into the boarding house.

"Hello little brother." Damn greets.

"We have to talk."

"About what exactly?" Damn pours himself a drink.

"Elena."

"What about her?" Damn drinks his drink.

"She's pregnant." Stefan states.

Damon chokes on his drink and sets it down on the table.

"What?! When did this happen?"

"I don't know. Shelia says she's 8 weeks."

"How can she be 8 weeks and not know about it?"

"She's pregnant with a vampire baby."

"Stop joking Stefan. I'm not in the mood."

"I'm not joking brother."

"Who did she have sex with?"

"She doesn't know."

"How can you not know who you fuck Stefan?"

"Ask her that Damon."

"Dammit! We need to kill whoever did this to her."

"Damon we don't even know who did this or where it happened at. We need to support Elena."

"Oh I do. Right after I rip this person's heart out." Damon grins.

"Okay look. Let's go to Alaric about this. We need to find out more about this."

"Where is Elena anyway?"

"Over Bonnie's Grandmother's house."

"Oh now that's a witch that I really don't get along with." Damon says truthfully.

"Damon you don't get along with all witches."

"Touché."

"How are going to keep her alive?"

"Stefan everyone is after Elena because she is the doppelganger of Katherine. Some may mistake her for her because they fucking look alike!"

"I know that. We need to talk to Elena."

"Fine. Bring her over here and we'll talk about this."

"Okay. I'll be back." Stefan leaves.

XxXx

"Wait pregnant?" Jenna is in shock.

"Elena are you sure?" Rick asks.

"Yes. I even took a pregnancy test."

"Cool I'm going to be an uncle." Jeremy smiles.

"Do you have any memory on who you slept with?" Rick asks his step-daughter.

"No. It's all a blur."

"Okay well we need to go out and buy you healthy foods to eat."

"I'm going to bed. I'm tired." Elena gets up from the couch and walks up to her room.

"Rick what are we going to do about this?"

"I don't know Jenna. We can't let John or Isobel know that she's pregnant. If they do, they will make Elena kill her child."

"Guys we can protect Elena. Maybe she should stay with Bonnie for a while. She has the whole house secured." Jeremy tells them.

"Well that would be the best choice. Bonnie tells me that her Grams will never invite a vampire inside her house." Rick says.

"Let's order a pizza tonight and relax." Jenna calls to order.

XxXx

"Rebekah!" Klaus yells.

Rebekah comes out of her room in a black wife beater and red shorts.

"Yes Nik?"

"What are you doing? We have to head back Mystic falls."

"Nik I'm not going back to that place ever again. I hate that place."

"Look I need more hybrids."

"I don't care about that Klaus. Go yourself."

"What happened over the summer?"

"Nothing."

"Really? Because Hannah told me she saw you in mystic falls at a party."

"So what if I was Nik?" The blonde shrugs.

"You did something little sister."

"I didn't do anything." She lies.

"What. Did. You. Do.?"

"I had sex with Elena Gilbert! There you happy?!"

"What? You had sex with the doppelganger?"

"I did Nik. I compelled her to forget me. I had too."

"Why? Afraid she would stake you?"

"Duh Nik better yet she could get our dad to kill us. I mean he's only rotting right now. He's not officially dead. "

"Look just go see her and un-compel her before a witch can make her remember." Klaus walks away.

Rebekah just sighs and walks back into her room to pack her stuff to head back to Mystic Falls.

XxXx

"How is she?" Caroline asks.

"She's okay." Rick tells her.

"I can't believe she's pregnant."

"Same. We need to protect her. We can't let harm come to her or the baby."

"When did she say this happened?" Caroline drinks her tea.

"Shelia says she's 8 weeks along."

"Oh." Caroline's eyes widen. "Did you say 8 weeks?"

"Yeah."

"Oh shit."

"Oh shit what Caroline?"

"It happened at my party I threw 8 weeks before school started back."

"Are you sure?" Rick asks picking up his phone calling Bonnie.

"Positive. That had to be the only time it had to happen." Caroline is pacing.

"Bonnie we need you over here. Caroline has information. Text Stefan and Damon. Okay thanks." Rick hangs up.

"She on her way?"

"Yeah. We need to wake up Elena." Rick says going upstairs.

"Elena?" Caroline calls out.

"Elena?" Rick opens the door and sees that Elena is gone. "Fuck!" Rick runs back downstairs.

"Where is she?" Caroline watches Rick opening the door. Her eyes widen.

"What do you want?" Rick asks.

"I need to talk to my daughter." Isobel states.

End of Chapter 1. This is my first Vampire Diaries story. I totally ship Rebekah and Elena to death. Rebekah will return with Klaus in chapter 2. Review guys.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I need to see my daughter." Isobel states.

"Why? You don't care about her." Rick says.

"She's my daughter Rick." Isobel says.

"No, she's mine. I've been raising her ever since you left here alone." Rick states.

"Look if you don't mind we have better things to do." Caroline slams the door shut.

"We have to find Elena now." Rick whispers.

"Let's go." Caroline whispers back to him. They both leave heading out the back door.

….

Elena wakes up in the back seat of a truck. When she sits up she sees the driver.

"Katherine?"

"Hello Elena." She looks in the mirror.

"What are you doing?" Elena holds her head.

"Well I kidnapped you."

"Yeah but why?"

"I know your secret Elena." Katherine continues to drive.

"Take me back home!" Elena yells.

"Why would I do that?" Katherine questions.

"Because Stefan and Damon will kill you. You don't want Stefan to do that now would you?" Elena raises an eyebrow.

"Whatever." Katherine pulls up to a diner.

"I want to go home." Elena gets out of the car.

"In a minute." Katherine walks into the diner with Elena.

"This is bullshit Katherine." Elena sits down in the booth.

"Yeah, look just find what you want to eat." Katherine looks at the menu.

"I hate you. Literally." Elena looks at her menu as well.

"Nothing new there." Katherine rolls her eyes.

"What do you really want?" Elena sets her menu down.

"You're pregnant Elena. Trust me you will be good bait for me."

"Bait for who?"

"Klaus."

"Why do I need to be bait for him for?"

"I've been running from this idiot for over 500 years. I would love you give you and your child up for my freedom." Katherine States.

"Wow, you're so heartless Katherine. I hate the fact that I look like you. You would give up your only child to save your own ass. Wouldn't you?" Elena asks.

"Don't test me Elena." Katherine growls.

"Whatever Katherine." Elena crosses her arms and leans back into the booth.

….

Stefan is pacing around in the living room with his drank in his hand. He hears the door open revealing Shelia, Bonnie, Caroline, Alaric, & Damon.

"What's going on?" Stefan asks.

"Elena is gone." Caroline says.

"What how? I thought you guys were watching her." Stefan is confused.

"We were. Isobel showed up asking to see Elena. We went upstairs to check on her, but she was gone." Rick explains.

"What I don't understand is that we are the only ones who knows about Elena's pregnancy. So who else knows?" Damon questions.

"Damon this is a small town. Anyone could have been around us to hear about, but Elena would have been dead by know if the whole town knew about." Bonnie tells them.

"Well that's true. Then who the hell has her?" Damon asks.

"I think I know who." Stefan says.

"Who?" Bonnie asks.

"Katherine." Sheila reads Stefan's mind.

"What?!" Caroline yells.

"Guys think about it. Katherine is sneaky as shit. She's always doing something or taking someone." Stefan says.

"Call her now." Damon says.

"Okay." Stefan call Elena.

He hears the line pick up.

"_Hello?" _

"Elena? Where are you?"

"_Oh I'm sorry Stefan. Wrong doppelganger." Katherine says._

"Katherine! Where is she?" Stefan is getting angry.

"_Oh she's right here. I'm using her as bait."_

"Bait? Why?"

"_She's pregnant Stefan. I know. I can hear another heartbeat coming from her." _

"Katherine. Bring her back home."

"_Why? Klaus would be happy to have her."_

"Klaus! Katherine!" Stefan's fangs finally come out.

"_Good-bye Stefan." Katherine hangs up._

"Ahhhhh!" Stefan screams.

"Stefan we have to find her like now." Caroline goes into panic mode.

"How?" Stefan asks.

"A locator spell." Shelia says.

"Fine. You two work on that."

They all get to work on trying to find Elena. Stefan goes to go sit on the porch. He pissed off. He even cries a little.

….

Rebekah is in her room laying on her bed. Klaus is leaning against the frame looking at her.

"So why did you have sex with my doppelganger?"

"What's it too you Nik?"

"She's the only way I can become a hybrid."

"Look I don't care about you becoming one. I wanted to stay in New Orleans." Rebekah closes her eyes.

"Help me find her." Klaus demands.

"Or what? You're going to stick a dagger in my heart again? Fuck off Nik." Rebekah looks at him with anger.

"Just tell me why."

"She's not like Katherine. You told me how she betrayed you. I can tell Elena is nothing like her." Rebekah stands up.

"Do you love her?"

"Love? Nik I fucked her then I left. No one knows about that night."

"You sure?"

"Go away. Please."

"Fine. I will kill your little fuck buddy." Klaus smirks.

"I will kill you my damn self. Why don't you kill Katherine? You've been wanting too for over 500 years."

"Maybe I'll do both." Klaus walks out.

"Asshole." Rebekah opens the window and jumps out.

….

Elena is sleeping the car while Katherine is driving. Elena whimpers in her sleep causing Katherine to pull over.

"Hey wake up." Katherine shakes her.

"Stop it." Elena swats her hands away.

"Why are you whimpering?"

"Why do you even care Katherine?" Elena tries to sleep again.

"Does it hurt?"

"Does what hurt?" Elena sighs out.

"The baby dummy?"

"The baby is fine." Elena clothes her stomach.

"Geez Louise Elena. What did you do?"

"Nothing. I'm just feeling a little bit of pain." Elena tries to get comfortable.

"I'm taking you back home." Katherine starts the car up again and makes a u-turn.

"It hurts so bad." Elena is crying.

"I'm going back. Just sit tight." Katherine speeds up a bit.

….

"Stefan? You out here?" Caroline asks.

"Yeah. I'm just worried about her."

"She's fine. Katherine would have killed her already."

"Yeah I know. She's pregnant though."

"I know Stef. Elena is a big girl she's know who to take on a vampire."

"True. Hey who car is that?" Stefan asks when he sees a car pull up. He growls. Katherine is helping Elena to the house. The reach the house and Caroline and Stefan both glare at her.

"What?" The older vampire asks.

"Why did you come back?" The blonde asks.

"Elena is in serious pain. She needs help. Now move." Katherine pushes them out of the way so she can get Elena in. She makes her way inside and lays her down on the couch. Elena is sweating.

"What's wrong with her?" Bonnie asks coming in.

"She's hurting."

"Damon go get a warm rag." Katherine says.

"Since when do you boss me around?" Damon is confused.

"Do I need to kick your ass right now? Go get me something." Katherine rolls her eyes.

"Fine." Damon goes to get what Kathrine needs.

"Katherine what are you doing?" Rick asks.

"Taking care of poor Elena and the baby doofus. Trust me I know about babies." Katherine says.

"What makes you think Elena wants that?" Sheila crosses her arms.

"Elena may hate me, but she needs my help. This baby is going to be special to you guys. Especially to me." Katherine feels Elena's head with her hand. She's burning up.

"Special to you? Is this some kind of trick?" Caroline asks.

"No. Elena's baby is going to be special, but if Klaus find out they're both dead.

"Why?" Bonnie asks.

"Klaus needs to be a hybrid. If he kills a werewolf, witch, and doppelganger. He's going to be even more powerful. Klaus will be a huge problem."

"Wait? So he has to kill Elena?" Damon says giving Katherine the rag.

"Yep. The baby will die if Elena does. Just so you know. The baby has doppelganger blood. This baby is the way of life." Katherine dabs the rag on Elena's head.

"Stop!" Elena screams. They all back up.

"Elena you okay?" Bonnie tries to get closer.

"No. It hurts so bad. I'm so hungry." Elena clutches her stomach again.

"You didn't feed her Katherine?" Rick asks.

"She did eat. She hate two bacon burgers with French fries and a shake." Katherine tells them.

"Then why am I still hungry?" Elena sits up sweating harder.

"She needs blood." Shelia states.

"What? Blood? Why Elena is not a vampire." Caroline says.

"She's pregnant with a vampire baby. The baby want blood. The food Elena ate won't satisfy the baby. Blood will." Sheila tells them.

"Okay well what about if we mix up the blood with Elena's food and drink?" Damon asks.

"It should work. They both could be happy with it." Sheila says.

A loud knock makes them all jump. Damon goes to answer the door and sees John standing there.

"Can I help you John?" Damon asks.

"Is Elena here?"

"Why do you need Elena?" Stefan asks walking up to them.

"Isobel needs her."

"For what? Damon asks.

"For…."

End of Chapter 2. What will john Say? Rebekah will find out about Elena next chapter and she will finally attend school with Elena. Klaus will finally set a plan to kill Elena.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"For what?" Damon asks.

"For…"

"Spit it out john!" Damon yells.

"For the curse." John finally says.

"Ha! In your dreams." Damon is about to close the door, but John stops him.

"Damon listen. If Klaus finds out about Elena she will die." John tells the older vampire.

"What? Why?" Damon opens the door making John fall in.

"Because she can break it turning him into a hybrid." John stands up dusting himself off.

"Elena is not going to die. At least not on my watch." Damon does his usual smirk.

"Is there even a way for Elena not to get hurt?" Caroline rubs Elena's back.

"Elena is the last doppelganger which means she has to die." Sheila plays with her necklace.

"Unless…" Katherine starts off.

"Unless what Katherine?" Bonnie turns towards her.

"Unless you turn her into a vampire. Elena already has one growing inside of her anyway. That way Klaus won't use her for the curse." Katherine bits her wrist ready to feed the girl blood.

"Hello no! I won't allow that." Jeremy says.

"Got any other ideas little Gilbert?" Katherine asks with her arms folded.

"Look beside that, there has to be another way." Jeremy stands besides Rick.

"Yeah there's one, with her blood leaking all over a stone. Look I know you guys don't trust me for one bit, but I'm telling you Klaus won't know if Elena is a vampire or not. She has to be protected from him." Katherine shrugs.

"I hate to admit it but the evil one is right." Rick says.

"Oh why thank you Rick." Katherine says sarcastically.

"Rick are you going to stand for this?" Tyler asks.

"Guys Elena could die along with her baby. We don't want that do we?"

"I have to tell Isobel." John starts dialing on his phone.

"Elena still needs blood. She won't survive without it." Stefan holds Elena's hand.

"We have some saved up. She needs to stay here." Damon looks Elena.

"It's not safe for her here. She should stay with me." Katherine says.

"Over my dead body. There's no way in hell I'm letting my sister stay with you. For all we know you could just hand her over." Jeremy says angrily.

"Now why would I do that?" Katherine asks.

"Have you met you? You'll double cross someone faster than you can say I." Bonnie steps closer to Katherine.

"Calm down Bon-Bon. Look, I have a lot of things at my apartment. I had a witch put a spell onto it so just in Klaus wants to play games." Katherine says picking at her nails.

"Fine. Katherine I swear…." Bonnie starts off.

"I'll protect her." Katherine lifts up a sleeping Elena.

"I'll walk you guys out." John walks them out.

"I don't fucking trust her." Matt spits.

"I don't either. There's something else behind this and I'm going to find out what it is." Caroline says.

….

Elena is sleeping in a comfy bed dreaming about her baby. Elena feels someone shaking her, she groans waking up.

"Morning Lena. School time." Katherine eats bagel.

"Katherine? Where am I?" Elena looks around the unfamiliar place.

"My apartment. I took you in." Kat rolls her eyes.

"Why? You hate me." Elena gets out of bed.

"Look you're okay Lena. I don't hate you all the way." Katherine pours some coffee.

"I need some of that."

"Ha. In your dreams. Coffee is bad for the baby." Katherine drinks some.

"So now what?"

"School. Then you bring your ass right back here." Katherine says in a motherly tone.

"You're not the boss of me Katherine." Elena makes a move towards the door.

Katherine vampire speeds to it before Elena can even reach it. Her eyes are bloodshot color with veins popping out. Katherine looks at Elena with evilness.

"No! You're coming here!" Katherine growls.

"Fine mom. I'll come back. Jeez." Elena walks to the bathroom slamming the door.

"I need a miracle with this one." Katherine waits for Elena to get done.

…..

Katherine drops Elena off at school ignoring Elena's smart ass mouth. Katherine has a fucking headache because Elena won't shut the fuck up. Katherine stops on the brakes putting the car in the park. She glares at the younger girl. Elena is scared of Katherine right now because Elena could be dead by the way Kat is looking at her.

"Shut up! God you're such a baby!" Katherine turns red a bit.

"Fuck you!" Elena yells.

"Elena just go to school and come back. I don't need you missing." Kat starts the car up again and drives off.

"Fine." Elena crosses her arms.

"Thank you." Katherine keeps her eyes onto the road.

….

Caroline is looking around for Elena. Caroline is nervous about Elena living with Katherine. She doesn't trust that bitch for shit. Bonnie is giving Caroline weird looks because the Blonde keeps pacing back and forth making her head hurt.

"Uh Care..could you like I don't know…stop pacing?" The witch asks.

"I can't. I don't trust her Bonnie." Caroline keeps pacing.

"I don't either, but we have too. Elena could be dead by now Care."

"I know. I really care for Bonnie and the baby." Caroline smiles at the thought of a new Gilbert baby.

"Care why are you smiling?"

"Bonnie Elena is going to have a baby. I'm so excited about meeting it." Caroline bounces on her toes.

"Care Elena is only like 9 weeks. She has a long way to go." Bonnie tells the blonde girl.

"I know, but still. I'm going to be auntie Caroline." Caroline smiles.

"Wow you are excited." Bonnie giggles.

"Yep." Caroline sits beside her best friend.

Bonnie looks over at the entrance and she sees a young Blonde walking through the door. Bonnie has a bad feeling about her already. Caroline looks in the same direction and her eyes widen.

"Bonnie. I think I found Elena's baby daddy/mama." Caroline turns to her witch friend.

"Wait. What?" Bonnie looks at Caroline.

"That's her Bon. Elena went upstairs with her." Caroline jumps up startling Bonnie.

"Care are you sure?" Bonnie stands up herself.

"Yes. She looks mean too." Caroline huffs.

"Care we have to find her now." Bonnie drags the vampire out of the front doors.

….

Katherine pulls up at the school stopping on the side. She turns to Elena.

"Have a good day." Katherine tells her.

"I'll try. I'm tired." Elena leans her head back on the headrest.

"Lena come on. You have to get your education. You want me to come?" Katherine gives Elena some lunch money.

"No. Look find out a way to save me from this maniac. I don't want us to die." Elena looks out of the window seeing Bonnie and Caroline racing towards the car. Elena gets out of it closing the door.

"Fi-nally." Bonnie is out of breath.

"We found your baby daddy/mama. She goes to school here." Caroline blurts out.

"Nice Care." Bonnie glares at her.

"What? How do you know?" Elena is confused.

"We just saw her. Elena she's strong, like she has massive strength." Bonnie places a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay well I have to tell her." Elena says.

The all hear the door slam. They look behind them and see Katherine walking towards them with a pissed off look. They all back away from the raging vampire.

"Hello no! No way Elena." Katherine hisses.

"But…" Elena starts off.

"But my butt. Don't talk to her." Kat places a hand on her belly.

"Is there a reason why you're so protective?" Caroline raises an eyebrow.

"No." Katherine removes her hand quickly.

"O-kay. Let's go guys." Bonnie gets a head start.

"I have to go." Elena turns to walk away.

"Wait."

Elena turns back around.

"Be careful okay? Just come back home." Katherine reminds her.

"Okay. See you at home." Elena walks away with her friends.

Katherine gets back into her car and drives to the Salvatore's boarding house.

….

Klaus is thinking of a plan to get killing Elena. He turns to one of his wolves Justin.

"So Justin. You think you could handle Elena?" He asks the young boy.

"Yes sir. What do you need?" He bows on one knee.

"Elena. Bring her too me."

"I will. So whart about this ritual?"

"Well I need Elena. A witch, A wolf and a vampire to complete it. I do not need anyone in my way." Klaus points out.

"Yes. I could ask my friends to help out." Justin offers his assistance.

"Very well. Can you guys handle it?"

"Yes sir. I will. What about Rebekah?"

"If she gets in your way. Use this." Klaus hands him the dagger.

"I will sir Klaus. What about the moonstone?" The young wolf asks.

"Find it and bring it along with Elena." Klaus smirks.

"Understood sir. I will get the doppelganger." Justin leaves.

"I will have my power." Klaus drinks his drink.

…

Rebekah stares at Elena the whole time she's in class. The blonde knows something is up with the older Gilbert, but she doesn't know what it is. The bell rings and Elena runs to the bathroom. She looks at herself in the mirror and sees that she has bags under her eyes. Elena sighs and slashes water on her face. When she rises up, she sees Rebekah behind her. She tries to scream, but Rebekah covers her mouth with her hand.

"I won't hurt you Elena. Don't scream." Rebekah removes her hand.

Elena nods.

"Something's different about you. What is it?" The older vampire asks.

"Nothing. How do you know me?" Elena asks.

"We met about 9 weeks ago at a party." Rebekah puts her hands on her waist.

"I don't know you." Elena tries to get out of her grip.

"Remember everything from that night Elena." Rebekah compels her.

Elena remembers everything that happened that night. She shakes her head, and then she looks back up at the blonde.

"You remember?" The blonde holds her closer to her.

"Rebekah? What are you doing here?" Elena asks.

"What's wrong with you?" The blonde tries to get into her head.

"Nothing. I already told you." Elena moves away from the original.

"Elena tell me. I won't hurt you." She pleads.

"I'm pregnant Rebekah. The baby is yours."

"What?" Rebekah faints.

End of Chapter 3. I hope you guys liked it. Rebekah and Elean will have their moments next chapter. Also why do you guys think that Katherine cares so much about Elena? Until next time.


End file.
